warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Blackfire2
Hi! Hi Blackfire! --[[User:Bracken-| Bracken-''' ]]Hey there! Whassup!!! 03:49, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Hi...I like the charart on your page. Jane Volturi Sparrowsong 04:15, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Kewl. And, I like your name too. Jane Volturi Sparrowsong 04:18, 22 August 2009 (UTC) I go on BeachClan occasionally. Just wondering, if you were in one of the Clans which one would you be in? I'd be in RiverClan because I love water and my personality is like a RiverClan cat. Jane Volturi Sparrowsong 04:23, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ThunderClan is my second favorite Clan. Jane Volturi Sparrowsong 04:27, 22 August 2009 (UTC) I think RiverClan would be cooler if Leopardstar died and Mistyfoot succeeded her. Leopardstar is a terrible leader, at least in my opinion. And she's lived a really, really long time. She's at least twice as old as Firestar. Jane Volturi Sparrowsong 04:30, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Just wanted to say hi! --[[User:Peacesong| '''ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]] 14:58, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Charcat Hi Blackfire! I'm really happy that you made an account =D. And of course I'll make you a Charcat! I'll get to work on him immediately.-- Echomist [[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 16:09, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Okey-dokey, here he is! Does he have any issues?-- Echomist [[User talk:Echomist|Hear the Echo...]] 16:54, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Finally... This page just won't load on this laptop.... ehhhh.... but whatever... Hey! How's it going!!!!?????!!?!?!?!? I like your user page! You've joined? Well... duh... so, cool! :D. Nice to meet you. Wait. I already did.... let me rephrase that... nice to meet you on Warriors Wikia! Eveningpaw 18:48, 22 August 2009 (UTC) My Charrie Art Hey Blackfire! I made this for you (Bracken, Echomist, and Eveningpaw have them too so far.). Hope you like it! --Hollyleaf97 18:51, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Do you want me to make you a dogish creature thingy? If so, tell me what type you want, just check my userpage for the examples! --[[User:Peacesong| 'ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ''' ]] 21:27, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Okay, do you want it to be fire colors? --[[User:Peacesong| ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]] 21:31, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Okay, sorry! Since I know who u r, I'll post on Bracken! --[[User:Peacesong| ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]] 21:32, 22 August 2009 (UTC) I'll just post messages to you on Bracken! --[[User:Peacesong| ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]] 21:32, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Aww, thanx, Blackfire! :) I tried extra hard to make your Charcat good. And also, about the kits thing... OMG OMG... I didn't know that! *nervous* I hope everything goes ok... *''really'' nervous*-- Echomist [[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 23:08, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Here's your creature! --[[User:Peacesong| 'ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ''' ]] 15:23, 23 August 2009 (UTC) 'Sup? What's going on... I'm bored... going Emo... needs to get a life.... grip.... T.T That emoticon looks anime on the editing thing!!!!! Yeah, I needed some life in this caption. Thanks! For what? I don't know exactly...Hey, do you know Kung Fu? Eveningshine 10:23, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Wow. That Bracken is such a nice person (not LOL)-- Echomist [[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 17:30, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Hello Nice to re-meet you! Eveningshine 22:41, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Blackie, whassup? :)I just wanted to mention that... *cough* You might want to change your user page a little because *cough* you have a mate and kits now... yeah.-- Echomist [[User talk:Echomist|Hear the Echo...]] 01:58, 27 August 2009 (UTC) hey![[User:Hiddensun|'ღ Sunny ღ''' ]] 18:38, September 1, 2009 (UTC) IRC Hi Blackfire2, I wanted to stop by and tell you about the wiki's Chatroom. We'd love to have you stop by sometime! This is an automated message; please place any replies here, thank you!--EuBot 18:12, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Re:Darkeh Oh... very true... LOL I forgot...-- Tawnybird Talk 23:35, September 23, 2009 (UTC) sure i'd love to, but could you explain to me the ranks?ღҢĺđďệИŜυήღThe Eclipse... 23:45, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Would you like to join ThunderClan? Hi! my name is Hawkstar and i am leader of ThunderCan. Would you like to join?